houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Wai-Xing Pan
"Ummm... what?" -- A typical comment from Wai Wai-Xing "Wai" Pan is a young earthbender, living in Omashu and working under the construction company called Pan's Works, lead by his uncle Zhen Pan. History Wai was born as the second son of a relatively wealthy farmer in western parts of Earth Kingdom. Because he wasn't the eldest son, he wouldn't get his father's farm, so he was lead to gain his job from elsewhere. Due his skills in earthbending, he was lead to job to Omashu, where his strict but quite friendly uncle, Zhen Pan (震磐), was leading a building construction&repairing company called Pan's Works (there is a spelling mistake in the picture, it’s not Workers but just Works). The company employs earthbenders (and engineers with or without earthbending skills), and it is really fast in its work due using earthbending in the process. Mainly because of being relative of his uncle, 15 years old Wai got easily job here. Nowadays Wai works on construction sites in Omashu under the command of Pan's Works. The company is favored by people in Omashu, because most buildings are made of rock. Sometimes, the company makes gigs in nearby villages that are destroyed by storms and other accidents. Wai is praised by his diligence, but in the same time, he has started to dream of job of a sculptor, after seeing brilliant statues in Omashu.Unfortunately, Wai isn't brave enough to tell about the issue to Zhen, because he (Wai) fears that his harsh uncle would kick him out of his job. Or to be more exact, Wai doesn't know what he needs to become a sculptor, and thus he thinks that it's not certain job to try to aim to sculptor's career. Thus, there is a stand-off. Wai is some sad about the issue, but because he doesn't feel he can help it, why to worry? So, he continues his jobs on construction sites and tries to think that it is enough for him. Personality Wai is a quiet, humble and peaceful person, though some meek and shy to talk (but not to face other people). He is extremely diligent and very obsessed to his work, rarely going out of his home anywhere else but to his job and the market. He barely understands his colleagues going to have fun, drink and meet girls, and he rarely thinks about having a girl friend. Many people regard him as a good worker but not as the smartest person, which is pretty true. He is also very careful and a little uncertain personality and rarely willing to do anything that is not familiar to him. Wai usually adds extra words when talking, in that manner, 'Ummm, well, you think that, well, we should leave, right?' This usually makes him sound even slower and more uncertain. He loves beautiful handcrafts, especially statues and other three-dimensional art. Oddly, he doesn’t usually pay attention on colors in objects he sees: he notes just the shapes. For example, if he is asked to describe a person, he says nothing about colors of that person’s clothes, skin, eyes, etc., but instead, he tells what kind of body built that person has, what kind of hairdo, face, height and such. He is not color blind, though. He knows colors and can tell apart a green pot from a red one, but he is just not interested in colors generally. Wai's big dream is to become a professional sculptor and have his very own workshop. However, he is not sure how to aim to this goal, so he just tries to make his own job well - at least it is safe path to continue in his life, despite the dangers on construction sites. He likes honest and kind people, simple jobs, beautiful art works (especially sculptures), beautiful handcrafts generally (he doesn't honor beauty of pure nature that much), skilled sculptors and craftsmen, making small figurines out of stone, his work (even if he dreams of sculptor's job), and his family and friends. He dislikes too much brain-work, people not doing work they should do, uncertain situations, surprises, situations where he should talk alone about something unfamiliar, algebra and reading. Appearance Wai is rather normal-looking teenager with some tanned skin and dark brown hair and eyes. He is average-height as person from Earth Kingdom (6'1") and has some muscles, due his work, but it is easier to call him slender than muscular. He usually wears khaki trousers and shirt and over them a shorter, hunter green tunic with a yellow belt. He uses special shoes with steel toe part but (mostly) removed soles, since he wants keep connection to earth but also protect his toes from falling rocks. He keeps his hair (reaching to shoulder blades) on braid behind his neck and lacks proper bangs (though some of his hair is sticking out untamedly here and there). For now, Wai is not seen to carry any notable weapons except tools that he uses on construction sites, and farming tools that he used in his childhood when living on a farm. Abilities Despite his slowness, Wai is a pretty accurate - but not durable - earthbender. He is very good to shape small amounts of earth and stone into other shape - like into small figures - but he loses his concentration easily when trying to bend big amounts of earth. For example, for him it is really hard to levitate a stone that is heavier than he is. When he tries to concentrate on, say, lifting heavy rocks, his brain tires to the job quickly, causing the bending power to get out of control (and usually break the stone in uncontrolled manner). Instead, he is very quick to work the surfaces of stones and earth surfaces, and he is really good to shape small figurines out of small stones. He has great three-dimensional perceiving skill, which helps with figure shaping. Usually on construction sites, Wai is made to move small tiles and work surfaces of walls, possibly to make some decoration (his favorite job), too. His uncle is trying to train him to move heavier loads, and he really is slowly improving. Some people say that explosive nature with Wai's failure to levitate too big stones origins from the fact that Wai was born in summer (start of June), the season of firebenders. May anyone believe it or not. Relationships Family Most of Wai's family (parents and three siblings) lives on western parts of Earth Kingdom, but he and his uncle Zhen's family life in Omashu. Wai gets well along with them all, but due Zhen's harshness and straight nature, he can't open to him (or even his family) totally. In fact, even if Wai honors his uncle, he fears him somewhat, even if Zhen has never been evil to him. Wai lives in the house of his uncle, aunt and five cousins. He rarely visits his own family, due the workload in Omashu and long distances, but anytime he has change, he takes it. During these two years in Omashu, Wai has visited his family just once. Other acquaintances Wai is generally quite well-liked by other workers in his uncle's company and neighbors of Zhen's family, but actually he knows surprising few people in Omashu, due his 'home -> work -> market -> home -> work ...' routines and lack of free time activities. As child, he has some childhood friends in his earlier home. He also gets well along with both his own and Zhen's families. Enemies Wai doesn't have any notable enemies, due his peacefulness and humbleness, but many people regard him as quite slow and stupid, causing him to be a victim for pranks now and then. Trivia Wai's full given name, Wai-Xing, is Chinese and means 'figure' or 'shape'. His surname, Pan, means 'firm', 'stable' or 'rock'. Coincidentally, his nick name, Wai, is pronounced quite similar way to English 'why', implying about his uncertain personality. (Pan is not referring to Peter Pan or a satyr in this case.) Category:Commoners Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Original Characters